A Special Kind of Surprise
by Bratette
Summary: With Alvin gone from home on an eight month long tour, he and Brittany come up with a surprise for their twin boys. One-shot.


**A/N: So as some of you may or may not know (if you read my camping story then you know), I got fanfiction staff to add Miss Miller, Vinny, and Alvin and Brittany's twin boys named Alvin Jr. and Al Jr. from the episode "Big Dreams" to the character list. They all deserved to be there and I'm sooo happy staff listened to my email :)**

**Now if it wasn't obvious enough already.. I LOVE the twins. Seriously. I freaking adore them. Which is why I HAD to write a one-shot about them to celebrate them getting added to the character list!**

**Thanks to one of my best friends TheodoreSeville85 for helping me come up with the plot for this. Congrats Michelle, you were finally useful for once!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin, Brittany, or the twins.**

* * *

Normally Brittany wouldn't be caught dead awake at such an ungodly hour. She did need her beauty sleep, after all. But there were certain exceptions that she could occasionally make— and this happened to be one of them.

"Boys," she whispered, shaking the two sleeping forms gently. When they didn't show any signs of moving, she shook them harder. "Wake up."

One of them yawned and turned away from her, while the other simply lay un-moving, dead to the world.

"Boys!" she raised her voice, causing them both to sit up immediately and look around their shared room in confusion.

The twins both rubbed at their eyes sleepily, appearing to only be half awake.

"I have a surprise for you two," Brittany said. That got them up immediately.

"A surprise?" Al Jr. gasped, his eyes wide. "What kind of surprise?!"

Before Brittany could answer, Alvin Jr. interjected, "Couldn't you have given it to us _earlier_ instead of now?"

"Nope," she shook her head. "It's a _special_ kind of surprise."

Alvin Jr. looked as if he didn't particularly care, but Al Jr. on the other hand was practically bouncing up and down from his spot on the bed.

"A special surprise and it's not even close to Christmas! Did you get that new bike I've been wanting, mom? Did you?"

Brittany opened her mouth to reply, but Al Jr. quickly started talking again. "I bet you did!" He turned to smirk at his brother before adding, "Now I'm going to have a _way_ better and cooler bike than you."

Alvin Jr. started to frown at that realization. "Mom! That's not fair! You can't just get him a new bike and not get _me_ one!" he whined.

"I never said—" Brittany started, but they didn't seem to be paying any attention to her now.

"What was it that you told me whenever you lost my basketball at the park?" Al Jr. asked, pretending to think. "Oh, yeah. Get over it!"

Alvin Jr. hopped off the bed and stomped his foot. "Mooom!"

"I said it was a surprise for both of you! And it's _not_ a bike." Brittany finally managed to say.

"Ha!" Alvin Jr. grinned triumphantly upon the look of disappoint now on his brother's face.

"Well then what is it if it's not a bike?" Al Jr. demanded impatiently.

"If I just told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Brittany grabbed their hands and led them out of their room, ignoring their eye-rolls and scoffs.

She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces once they figured out just what their surprise was. She'd had it planned for a few days now, and as with everything, it had been hard for her to keep her mouth shut about it.

Being a celebrity wasn't easy, especially whenever you had two kids to look after. Brittany Seville knew that all too well, considering the fact that she had been world famous since she had been eight years old, along with her husband. It seemed like there was hardly ever a time where there wasn't something going on; she and Alvin's schedules were nearly always busy.

It had been two months since Alvin had left for tour, and he wouldn't be back home for six more long months. They'd talked about maybe Brittany and the twins going with him on tour—they'd done it before—but Alvin would be going the farthest he'd been since they'd had the kids, and they couldn't find a way for it to work out for all of them.

The boys might not have shown it constantly, but Brittany knew that they weren't too thrilled about having to go so long without their dad. That was only to be expected though, any other seven year old would naturally miss their father too.

They'd gotten particularly moody whenever their school had held an event where children were to bring their father with them for a day and talk about what they did for a living to the class. Simon had filled in for Alvin, but that clearly hadn't been enough for the twins since they'd whined to Brittany that entire night about how uncool Uncle Simon had made them look.

She knew that the boys missed Alvin more than they put on. Which was why she and Alvin had come up with a plan together.

The only way that the twins had spoken to Alvin for the last two months had been over the phone. They hadn't actually gotten to see his face the entire two months— but that was going to change.

Jeanette had mentioned to her once about some kind of program called Skype. It let you talk to people no matter where they were, but not even just that, you could video chat with them too. So once Brittany had told Alvin about it, they'd decided they'd surprise the twins by having them be able to webcam with Alvin one morning that he was free.

Of course, that meant that Brittany and the twins had to get up to do it extremely early in the morning. Alvin was all the way in Paris, and while it might have been 11AM for him, in California it was 2AM. But Brittany had decided that it would be worth it to see the twins' happy.

Brittany brought the two of them to she and Alvin's room. They sat on the huge bed and waited impatiently while Brittany went into the closet to grab their surprise, but once she came out with a laptop in her arms, their eager expressions fell.

"That's our surprise?" Alvin Jr. deadpanned.

"An old laptop?" Al Jr. added for him.

Brittany shook her head. "Not exactly," she said, setting the laptop down in front of them. She joined the twins on the bed and then pulled them into her lap. She'd expected them to ask a million questions about just what their surprise was, but they were quiet as they watched her turn on the laptop.

"This is a dumb surprise," Al Jr. said suddenly. His brother nodded in agreement.

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Just wait," she snapped. Once the computer was on, she clicked a blue icon with a giant white S on it. She logged into Skype and then went to Alvin's name and pressed "Video Call".

Alvin Jr. and Al Jr. were clearly just as confused as they were curious whenever the loading symbol appeared on the screen. But once they saw Alvin on the screen, their faces went from curious and confused to shocked and ecstatic.

"Daddy!" they gasped simultaneously.

"Hi," Alvin grinned.

Brittany stared at the screen over the twins' heads. "You look tired," she greeted him.

"So do you," he shot back.

"Yeah," Brittany rolled her eyes. "Because I had to be up at two in the morning for _somebody._"

Al Jr. suddenly leaned in as close as he could to the screen. "How'd you get in there?" he demanded.

"Move!" his brother snapped, pushing him aside. "Hey dad, guess what?"

"What?" Alvin asked.

"You missed it! I lost a tooth the other day!" he said, grinning widely to show it off.

Now it was Al Jr.'s turn to push him away. "Well the tooth fairy gave us _both_ money that night," he bragged, "and _I_ didn't even have to loose a tooth for it!"

For the next half hour Brittany got to watch the twins practically fight over who had the most exciting news to tell Alvin. Ironically, she was the one being the most quiet— the boys seemed even happier than she thought they'd be about getting to see Alvin, and listening to them rattle on about every little thing to him made her just as happy.

Soon enough though, Alvin had to leave. They'd known he wouldn't be able to talk for awhile, but at least it had been much longer than the usual ten minute phone calls.

"You gotta go?" Al Jr. asked, frowning.

"Already?" Alvin Jr. added.

"You two need to get back to sleep anyway." Brittany told the pouting boys.

"But," Al Jr. yawned, "we're not even tired yet!"

"We'll talk on here again soon," Alvin assured them. He was clearly trying to hurry now. "I love you guys."

Brittany smiled and said, "Bye, love you too."

"Bye," the twins said at the same time, waving at the screen, "we love you!"

Brittany leaned forward and closed the laptop, scooping the twins up in her arms afterwards to bring them back to their room.

"Are we really going to get to talk to him like that again soon?" Alvin Jr. asked sleepily. Al Jr. had already dozed off in Brittany's arms.

"Yeah," Brittany said softly as she tucked the boys into their bed. "We are."

* * *

**A/N: Ughhh, okay. I don't really like this. It feels really rushed to me.**

**But I've been writing this for days now and I don't know how to make it any better. :/**

**I hope you guys like it at least... I just wanted to do _something_ for the twins getting added to the list. This'll have to do.**

**Please review if you can. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
